


Undercover Love

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Tensions run high as the reader and Steve are forced to go on an undercover mission. Luckily enough for Steve though, the reader knows exactly how to relieve some tension, and it'll feel good for the both of them.





	Undercover Love

You opened the door to the motel room, still not fully believing the situation you were in. For some weird reason Fury had sent both you and Steve on some undercover mission, and you’d instantly wondered why he picked  **_you both_ ** . 

True to his nature, Nick remained secretive about it because, “ **_You two are experienced enough to handle the damn job_ ** ”. You were pretending to be buyers interested in vibranium and other alien substances. 

You were to infiltrate the sellers, and take down their leader, thus stopping the illegal trade from Venezuela with the US. You wouldn’t get too far if you had to kill every single member of the ring. 

So you were given fake identities and costumes to wear. You had to admit, Steve looked damn good in his. Loki worked his magic and made tattoos appear all over Steve’s skin, and Steve himself grew out his beard. 

The whole look together was a huge turn on for you, and it brought out a different side of Steve. You’d gotten close to Steve, this case bringing you together even more. 

As you walked into the room you saw Steve pacing back and forth, shirtless. His tie and suspenders still remained on, and you smirked instantly. Smiling you asked, “What’s got you so worked up Cap?”. 

When Steve saw you he smiled, “Maybe being all alone in his motel room for the past three hours  **_doll_ ** ”. You placed the food you’d brought down onto the nightstand, walking towards him. 

Teasingly you asked, “Aw did you miss me? I brought dinner by the way and-”. Steve met you halfway, cutting you off. He picked you up, “ **_I’m hungry for something else darling_ ** ”. 

Steve pressed you up against the nearest wall as your legs wrapped around him. You teased him further, “What did you have in mind?”. You heard him laugh dryly,  **_obviously he wanted you_ ** . 

Kissing his way up your neck he whispered in your ear, “ **_I’ve wanted to taste you all day (y/n)_ ** ”. Sometimes you were still taken back by how forward he was, this was a side of Captain America that only you knew. 

Steve’s hands started to push up the fabric of your dress, he couldn’t wait any longer. Before you knew it your dress was off, leaving you just in your bra and panties. Steve looked you up and down with a devilish look in his eyes. 

Smirking you asked, “Can’t exactly make me moan with your eyes Steve”. He just licked his lips,  **_he loved when you talked back_ ** . Steve was used to people following his orders, so whenever you put up a fight it drove him crazy. 

t Without talking he used his super strength to push you up higher, your core now at his eyelevel. Looking up to you he asked, “Let’s see how much you have to say with my mouth wrapped around that pretty little pussy”. 

You felt yourself getting wetter by the second, “We both know you love when I’m loud”. That was true, Steve loved being able to make you feel good. It let everyone know you were his. 

He started to kiss your inner thigh, slowly making his way to your folds. Every time his lips pressed against your skin you became more and more turned on. His hot breath against your sensitive skin drove you crazy. 

The smug bastard stopped right before he got to your core. He blew out lightly and you started to squirm, it was already too much. Steve looked up at you as innocently as he could, “Got anything to say doll?”. 

Biting your finger you said, “I’m going to make you regret teasing me like this Ste-”. He cut you off by finally sliding your panties to the side, licking slowly up your slit. You moaned loudly finishing your sentence, “ **_Steve_ ** ”. 

He took your clit between his teeth, nibbling it lightly. His slightest touches drove you crazy, he knew exactly how to make you come undone. Smirking he said, “Already so wet for me (y/n)”. 

By now your legs were wrapped around his head, one of his favorite positions. As much as he liked being in control he also loved when you dominated him like this. 

Steve started to trace patterns with his tongue, making you clit feel on fire. He’d bring his lips to suck it deeply while his tongue darted into your entrance. 

Grabbing a fistful of his hair you forced him to pick up the speed by guiding his head. You felt Steve groan against you when you tugged his hair, it felt so good. Moaning loudly you begged, “ **_Steve I need more-”._ **

Ignoring you he went even faster, driving you even crazier. If he wasn’t holding you into place you would’ve collapsed right then and there. The sounds coming from his mouth were sinful and nearly animalistic. 

You started to grind your hips against his face, another one of his favorite things. This time he tugged more roughly at your clit, dragging it between his teeth. 

The mixture of pain and pleasure was beautiful. Steve felt your wetness only growing as he continued to eat you like it was his last meal. 

Your moans were getting louder, so reluctantly he brought his head away. Steve lowered you so you were now at regular eye level, “ **_God you taste so fucking good_ ** ”. 

Before crashing your lips against his you said, “ **_Don’t I know it_ ** ?”. You tasted yourself against his lips, but that was something the both of you always did. Steve’s lips were also a mixture of whiskey and cinnamon. 

He nearly tore off your bra, “ **_Too many clothes doll_ ** ”. When your bra was completely off the cool air of the motel room made your nipples harden. Steve kissed down your neck until he took your left breast into his mouth. 

Rolling his nipple in between his teeth made you moan, “ **_Fuck Steve_ ** ”. He massaged your other breast with his free hand, pinching your nipples lightly. Steve loved driving you crazy like this. 

You felt his hard member press against you, “ **_Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me_ ** ?”. Steve rolled his eyes but you watched a smile form upon his lips. He loved everything about you, “ **_Rub it and find out_ ** ”. 

You used your strength to push him back, “ **_You wish babe_ ** ”. Steve turned you around and bent you over the desk. Slowly he moved one hand down your back, slapping your ass when his hand got low enough. 

You arched your back in response, “ **_Fuck_ ** ”. Steve rubbed where he’d just smacked and then leaned over you to whisper in your ear. His hot breath made goosebumps appear all over your body, “ **_You look so fucking good like this (y/n)_ ** ”. 

Steve spread your legs apart and kneeled down, rubbing your clit with his fingers. With gritted teeth you moaned, “ **_Such a tease_ ** ”. You couldn’t see but he was smirking to himself. 

Again he teased you with his tongue, loving your taste. His tongue darted in and out of your entrance quickly. You needed more, “ **_Steve I-_ ** ”. 

Steve replaced his tongue with two fingers, “ **_Patience doll_ ** ”. As he curled his fingers in a “come here” motion you tried your best to hold back a moan. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally stood up again. 

He groaned as he pressed his hard member against your naked body. Not wanting to waste any more time he just undid his pants, taking off his clothing would take too long. He pressed himself against your entrance, teasing you with his tip. 

Steve moved his hands to grip your hips as he pushed himself slowly inside of you. You nearly yelled out his name it felt so good. He would quickly fill you up to only take himself completely out again. 

He used his grip to push you back onto him, moaning loudly. Steve started to pick up the speed while still keeping a rhythm. As he your walls stretch around him he groaned, “ **_So perfect so fucking perfect_ ** ”. 

Picking up the pace yourself, you slammed yourself against him. Steve found himself getting closer to his orgasm already, but that was the effect you had on him. In between thrusts he said, “ **_That’s it doll fuck yourself with my cock_ ** ”. 

For a moment he threw his head back, feeling you slam against him. The entire room was filled with your wanton moans and groans, and the sound of skin on skin. Moaning you said, “ **_I’m so close_ ** ”. 

Steve ran his hand up your spin, grabbing a fistful of your hair. He used it to pull your body back, “ **_You look so good filled up like this_ ** ”. The way he tugged at your hair only gave you more pleasure. 

Suddenly he flipped you around so you were now facing him. You rested your hands against the desk, using it to hold yourself up and also push yourself deeper onto him. Somehow he went even faster, his thrusts hitting your g-spot each time. 

As his thrusts got sloppier he said, “ **_Look me in the eyes when you cum for me (y/n)_ ** ”. Holding his gaze intensified everything, you watched as his face slowly started to contort with pleasure. 

Steve felt your walls tighten around him, “ **_Cum for me doll...fucking cum for me_ ** ”. His words pushed you over the edge, as your orgasm shook throughout your entire body. 

It felt like every nerve in your body was suddenly awake as waves of pleasure washed over you. Steve threw his head back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head,  **_god this felt good_ ** . 

You watched pure bliss wash over each others faces, riding out your orgasms. Steve twitched inside of you, and all the both of you could do was yell out each others names. 

You both were left panting, trying to catch your breath. Steve rested his head against yours, “ **_God I love you (y/n)_ ** ”. Steve picked you up and placed you down onto the bed next to him. 

You turned and snuggled next to his side, “ **_I love you too_ ** ”. He brought his arm around you, never wanting you to leave his side. Steve kissed your forehead, enjoying one of the few moments where the world felt right. 


End file.
